grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Clementine de Blois de Penthievre
Anne Clémentine de Blois de Penthièvre '''(January 29th, 1739 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman. She is the fourth child of the once Monsieur le Prince, Louis Chretien de Blois de Penthièvre, and Madame la Princesse, Marie-Augustine Laurene de Blois de Penthièvre (née de Rochechouart de Mortemart). __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Early Life '''Birth Anne Clémentine was born on February 17th 1740, at Argenteuil to the then Prince de Carignan, Chretien de Penthièvre, and his wife, Laurène de Penthièvre, Princesse de Carignan. The fourth child and second daughter of the couple, upon birth, she granted the courtesy title, Mademoiselle de Chartres. Childhood With her other siblings, Anne grew up at Chateau du Bizy. Her parents were often away at court, but she grew to respect their positions. Proud of her Mortemart heritage Anne would grow up very close with her Mother. She adored the power she had and knew she wanted that for herself. Education Clémentine's education was done by tutors at Bizy, and she took it very seriously. She loved to read, and enjoyed writing. Her tutors often praised her, for her knowledge of the world and inquisitive mind. Unlike her brother, Clémentine was the better diplomat, excelling at debates and speeches. When her parents visited she often performed for them a song, or dance she had learned from her tutors.Clémentine wanted to show them that she took her role very seriously, often engaging in discussion with them about court politics. Adolescence At the age of 17 along with her Brother, Clémentine received an invitation to court. She was quite excited to finally join her parents and older siblings in court life. But she was sad as she had to end her education. Clémentine knew that this was her destiny, and that she had a name to carry. So, she soon began to befriend the right people, making sure they could be of use her to family. Clémentine was often described as, Mademoiselle la Princess as she was so alike to her mother. She relished this and used it to her advantage. Her mother sensing Clémentine's growing reputation, took her under her wing teaching her the ways of court. Despite their different personalities, Clémentine and her Brother remained very close at court, always making time for each other. Clémentine knew that she would have to marry soon, but she knew that it would be someone chosen by her parents. However that did not stop her from nitting out the men she thought unsuitable for her hand in marriage. Throughout her stay at court, it was said that many men desired her, but she rejected their advances. Clémentine did not let silly crushes get in the way of her reputation. She continued to read books, and often traveled to Paris to meet authors and have discussions about Politics. Clémentine also enjoyed the Opera and had a beautiful singing voice, that she used to entertain the other members at court. In her younger years, Clémentine was known to be a multi talented, very diplomatic young lady.It was said that any man to receive her hand in marriage was blessed, and kissed by God himself. Clémentine became quite popular at court, she became good friends with the Dauphine. At the age of 18 she was rewarded with the title of Surintendant de la Maison du Dauphine. Clémentine, to her parents' pleasure soared at court. Poisoning Whilst enjoying a picnic with the Dauphin, and friends, Clémentine was poisoned. It was said she took a forkful of her meal only for her to abruptly drop her fork and spew blood from her mouth. It took the entire court by shock. Clémentine remained bed ridden, as she spewed blood from her mouth, however with the care of her Mother. she soon returned to good health. The motive was unknown for the crime, but it is speculated that the same person who poisoned her Uncle the late, Duc de Mortemart, poisoned her. Clémentine's happiness after her recovery was halted, as she received the startling news of her father's death. Tomber en disgrâce Following her father's death, Clémentine fell into a deep depression, that she kept private. It pained her that was she was unable to spend time with her father in his last days. She refused to mourn him, not wearing black except for at his funeral. To most it was a sign of disrespect, but Clémentine wouldn't allow herself to grieve him. Her mood was brightened when the prospects of marriage came, however she still felt the pressure of the court. Clémentine was constantly being put in corners by her enemies, and the friendships she kept. She could no longer be carefree, being the favorite child took a toll on her. If she made a mistake she feared retribution. It was the luncheon that her brother held that ruined it all for her. Unlike herself, Clementine drank. She drank erratically, getting drunk. She went on a rant, cursing the entire table, and spilled a drink on the, then Mademoiselle de Preuilly. It was also said she spat at the foot of the Duc de Chaulnes. Although that is mere speculation. Clémentine had also began talking to herself, mostly on her own, but she would occasionally utter a word to herself in public which began the questioning of her sanity. What would be interpreted today as nervous breakdown, was interpreted as madness. In disgrace, she resigned from her position as Surintendant de la maison du Dauphine and was sent to Bizy where her mother made the final decision to have her sent to the Abbaye de Saint-Geneviève. Clémentine never spoke of it aloud but she vowed she would return to court, no matter the cost. Abbaye de Saint-Geneviève Clémentine arrived with the expectation that she would not be there for a long time, she knew of her sister's wedding to her prior betrothal. But she cared little about the matter for she shared no feeling for the man. The nuns at the Abbaye often spoke of Clémentine's behavior, how she would lock herself in her room after mass. They also said she did not eat, and unless forced to do so, she would no go outside for the first few months of her "imprisonment" as she called it. It was until Clémentine became acquainted with the Abbess. She counselled Clémentine and prayed with her daily. In her owns words Clémentine stated in her diary, "Although she is a woman of little words, I find the company of Abbess Marie to be very comforting. She always listens very carefully, and cares for others despite them not showing her the same gratitude." '' Return to Court Clémentine without the permission of those in her family, reached out to the Crown Cardinal who was also her Uncle to be released from the Abbaye. She wrote to him, asking for his blessing to return back to court as she had shown great changes in her time away. He permitted it, and she was given a carriage to take her back to court. Her welcome was not a warm one, and her family and friends shunned her. The only person who spoke to her was the Duc de Luynes, who risked his reputation by associating with her. Clémentine remained at court until she presented herself to her mother, who immediately tried to have her removed. Clémentine ran, taking her carriage to the Chateau de Meridion, the Duc de Luynes' estate. The same day she arrived the Chateau was stormed and burned down, the three of them Clémentine, Luynes, and Crown Cardinal hid in secret tunnels that were in Luynes' estate. However the three then gave themselves in, and were arrested for treason...... Appearance Unlike most in the Blois de Penthièvre line, Clémentine received her mother's blonde hair. When unbound it was long, and curly cascading down her back. She was known to be a great beauty, she possessed a small thin nose, and slender, pouty lips. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark almond. Contrary to many people of the time, Clémentine took great pride in her body and what went into it. She never drank, and often ate fruits and lighter meats. She stood at 5'7 and had a thin figure, that she was very proud of. Personality It was said when Clémentine first arrived to court that she, "Had the sweetness of a rose." Clementine contained the naivety that most do when they first arrive to court. She was always witty, but with time her wit grew bolder. Clémentine was known to call out her enemies in public, holding no fear for arguments. During one of her arguments with the Mademoiselle de Auvergne in the Grand Salon. She asked her if the Emperor paid for the cloth of the gown she was wearing. Clementine had become ruthless. However, it was a facade only given to those she did not trust. In the company of her dear friends, she was known to be a gentle soul. Titles, Styles, and Honours * '''17th Febuary 1740 - Present 'Son Altesse Sérénissime, Mademoiselle de Chartres Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Princes du Sang Category:Imperial Household